A Magician's Journey
by Eeveesloveyugioh
Summary: If you all check out my profile, you will know that for each 10 reviews, you get 1 chapter of this story. So, yeah! This involves Yugioh cards as characters. Enjoy! And, later chapters do not come until I get 10 reviews since each 10 equals each chapter! BTW, I could not find Magician's Valkyria, so remember that she main character!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Magician's Valkyria

A Magician's Journey

* * *

**Me: Hey, guys! I guess I owe you guys chapter one from this story! Dina, Lar7, and Rediron101 helped everyone make 11 chapters, so 9 more till chapter 2!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh's cards or Yugioh itself._

* * *

Chapter one: Meet Magician's Valkyria

**Magician's Valkyria's P.O.V**

"Dark Magician Girl, where are you?" I called out mischievously. Where is she? "Over here, Magician's Valkyria!" Dark Magician Girl called out. "Dark Magician Girl, you're not supposed to reveal where you are!" Dark Magician called. My brother, my sister, and I had been playing hide and seek for the past hour. I was the seeker and I had found Dark Magician trying to hide behind a bush, but Dark Magician Girl was the best hider in the whole village. Apparently, DMG answers any question you ask her honestly… most of the time….. "….." "Dark Magician, you ruined my plot to find DMG!"I yelled, frustrated. "Well, it's not my fault that you don't like to play by rules," Dark Magician replied calmly. "Fine," I said, calming down. Dark Magician walked behind me as we combed the forest grounds in search of Dark Magician Girl. Suddenly, it hit me, literally. An apple dropped on my head as Dark Magician and I heard a little squeak. "Dark Magician Girl is above our heads!" I yelled. Dark Magician and I flew towards the sky in order to find DMG. We didn't have to fly far seeing that Dark Magician Girl was only a few feet in the air. "I knew I shouldn't have brought that apple up here," DMG muttered. "Well, we have to head back to the village anyways," Dark Magician said, looking at the slowly darkening sky. "Maybe we could play another day," I said. "Oh ok…" DMG replied glumly. Before DMG and I could say anything else, our older brother started to fly back home. "Hey! Wait for us!" Dark Magician Girl called. I grabbed her hand and started racing after Dark Magician. Soon, we were at the entrance of our hidden village. DMG and I met Dark Magician back home. "What took you so long?" Dark Magician asked. "Well apparently, YOU raced home as if Ra, Obelisk, and Slither were after us!" I yelled as Dark Magician Girl backed away to her room, seeing that there would be an argument. We are orphans, so there were no parents to stop Dark Magician and me from arguing. Plus, almost everyone in this town is an orphan. Only a few creatures in the world aren't orphans ever since Duel War 2 ended. "Maybe that was because I wanted to get home before dark!" Dark Magician yelled back. "Your name has the word dark in it! Are you really _afraid_ of the dark?" I said. "No, perhaps it was because it's hard to see clearly in the dark!" Dark Magician said. "Can you guys be quiet? Don't you remember that Magician of Faith lives next door?" DMG asked. Magician of Faith didn't usually tell us to be quiet, but I think that she wishes that we would. I quietly took my staff, silently went to get DMG, and walked outside. As I did this, I saw Dark Magician also walk out doors. He was probably going to Dark Magician of Chaos and Magician of Black Chaos' house. I heard that they were having a "gathering" there. Every male Magician was invited, from Dark Sage, to Silent Magician Lv4. "Hey, sis? Where are we going?" DMG asked. "We are going to Gagaga Girl's house. Now that Gagaga Child, Gagaga Mancer, and Gagaga Magician are gone, she's inviting every girl in this village to her house for a "gathering"," I replied calmly. "Ok!" Dark Magician Girl exclaimed.

* * *

Sorry that this was short and there are no paragraphs, but I wrote this a long time ago and I always forgot to use paragraphs. So, keep those reviews coming for later chapters! And, romance will not come until later chapters. Now, I have to go edit them. Love you all!

\- Eeveesloveyugioh


	2. Chapter 2: The Parties

A Magician's Journey

* * *

**Me: Hey, guys! One day, two chapters! Way to go! You know that I don't own Yugioh or it's cards, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter two: The Parties

**Magician's Valkyria's P.O.V**

I knocked on the Gagaga siblings' house's door. "Hello-o?" DMG asked as Sage of Silence opened the door. "Come in," she said calmly. Sage of Silence stepped aside to let us go in. As soon as we walked in, DMG flew away to find her friend and our sister, Card Ejector. I walked away to find some of my many friends as well. The house was lit with candles, and on the table was a large variety of drinks and food. Soon, I found Gagaga Girl sitting on a chair. "Hey! Gagaga Girl!" I called out. Gagaga Girl turned her head around and smiled at me. "Did you and Dark Magician argue again?" she asked. "Well, good evening to you, too," I said sarcastically. "And actually, yes," I continued. "I think that Dark Magician should just move out so that he can move in with Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician of Chaos," Gagaga sister said, walking up to us. "Sis, I don't think that MOBC and DMOC would have enough room in their house," Gagaga Girl said. "Oh," Gagaga sister said as she walked away. An idea suddenly popped into my mind. "Hey, Gagaga Girl, I think that I want to travel around tribes to reunite them," I spoke as I thought about the idea. Gagaga Girl looked surprised at this but still smiled and said, **"**I have some more family in the other tribes that could help you." "Thank you!" said as I waved goodbye. "BYE!" Gagaga Girl and I said in union. I soon found Dark Magician Girl talking to her younger friends, sister, and brother, Card Ejector and Miracle Flipper, and her friends, Gagaga Child, Gagaga sister, Silent Magician lv4, Silent Magician lv0, Silent Magician lv1, Silent Magician lv2, Silent Magician lv3, and her older friend that were about her age, Silent Magician lv5.. I almost laughed at how much Silent Magician's siblings looked like him. I told DMG it was time to go. We said goodbye, DMG took some cake, and we flew back home.

**Dark Magician's P.O.V (A few seconds after Magician's Valkyria arrives at her party)**

I knocked on the door at Dark Magician of Chaos and Magician of Black Chaos' house. Silent Magician lv8 opened the door with a smile. I remembered that once I had snuck into Magician's Valkyria's room and read her diary a month ago. I remembered that she had written about her crush, Silent Magician lv8. I smirked at the memory of that. Luckily, Silent Magician lv8 didn't notice. "Hello, Dark Magician!" Silent Magician lv8 exclaimed. "Hi! Anyways, is Dark Sage actually coming?" I asked since Dark Sage never went to parties and someone said that he was coming. "Yeah, you could say that. Dark Magician of Chaos sent him a message to him saying that it is an urgent emergency, and that he needed to come," Silent Magician lv8 said as we walked inside and to a table. Just as I sat down, there was someone knocking on the door very, very, _very, _loudly. It was so loud, that I was pretty sure that the girls all the way across the village could hear. "Everyone, be quiet. I'm turning off the lights! Hide!" Magician of Black Chaos whispered as the lights went out, everyone hid, and the music stopped. "Hello? Is everyone alright? I heard that there was an emergency!" an old, yet wise voice exclaimed. It was Dark Sage. MOBK quietly opened the door. "Is someone hurt?" Dark Sage asked. It was all working perfectly. Soon, we would turn on the lights and say boo! It was all according to plan. Until…. Silent Magician lv4 sneezed, next, Gagaga Mancer, Gagaga Child, and Gagaga Mancer somehow all bumped into each other with an, "OW!", then, DMOC bumped into a lamp and turned it on by accident. "Bro! You ruined the plan!" MOBC exclaimed. "Was this one of your many foolish pranks?!" Dark Sage asked angrily after he blinked a few times. Just because of that, the party was over because Dark Magician of Chaos and Magician of Black Chaos were being lectured by Dark Sage about how foolish that prank was since Dark Sage had been worried that we were hurt. I quickly hurried out of the door. As I flew home, I saw that the Girls' party was over. Magician's Valkyria and DMG must be home already. Better go apologize to them. When I got home, Magician's Valkyria was… stealing some cake from the food storage?

I guess this would be the time to apologize. "I'm sorry I blamed you for being the cause of us arriving home late!" we apologized in union. Magician's Valkyria looked pretty surprised that we said it at the same time. We both just ended up laughing and then going to bed.

* * *

Okay, guys! Me know about me's paragraphs. Me know that they have no paragraphs, and me know that me is saying 'me'. So, keep reviewing for the next chapter! Love you all!

\- Eeveesloveyugioh


	3. Chapter 3: BUSTED!

A Magician's Journey

* * *

**ME: So, I was looking at an old review for chap 1, from a reviewer who reviewed for this and A Kiss Seals it All, if that's you, you're reviews have made it to my mental top nicest reviews! So, I have 19 reviews so far, and I thought that I may as well post this chapter now, right? Hope this will encourage reviews; both good and correcters! I always need help with that... Me no own Yugioh!  
**

* * *

Chapter Three: BUSTED!

* * *

**Magician's Valkyria's P.O.V**

I woke up early enough to see the sun rise. I got up and walked over to my writing desk where I still needed to do what Dark Sage, leader of this village, called homework, and what I, my cousin, Breaker the Magic Warrior/BTMW, Dark Magician Girl, and the Gagaga household called the pile of extra work. Minutes later I finished the homework. I tip-toed out to the kitchen, trying to steal some more cake just like last night, but last night, Dark Magician caught me. I opened the latch to the food storage carefully. In the food storage, I found some cake. "Hang on. What am I doing? Aren't I supposed to get ready for the trip around the tribes?" I muttered. I quickly closed the latch to the food storage and locked it. "Hey, sis?" someone asked. Did someone catch me already? "Yes….?" I asked nervously as I turned around. It turns out that it was DMG who was talking. "One, I did not see you trying to steal cake. And two, Dark Sage wants to see you," DMG said. "Whew… wait what!? You caught me already?" I asked, confused and surprised that such a little spell caster could find me so easily while I tried to steal cake. "Duh! Dark Magician is my brother and I AM his apprentice, so don't you think that he would trust me enough to tell me that you steal cake!" DMG said as if it were obvious. "Didn't you say that you didn't see me?" I asked suspiciously. "Were you lying?" I continued. I would have disciplined her, but DMG interrupted me, "Not the point! The point is that Dark Sage needs to see you ASAP!" "Ok, ok, as you said yesterday, Magician of Faith lives next door!" I countered. "Just go. I'm going, too, for some reason" Dark Magician said blankly as he walked towards the door. "No need to be so rude!" I said, frustrated with the way that Dark Magician has been acting for the last day. "Dark Magician, wait for me! I have to go to Dark Sage's home, too, you know!" I yelled. Luckily, almost everyone here was a heavy sleeper. Dark Magician stopped for a few seconds, waiting for me. When I finally caught up, Dark Magician and I had a race to Dark Sage's house. Even with the fun I still was worried about DMG. So I asked, "Hey Dark Magician? Do you think that DMG is going to be alright?" "Of course she is alright! She's going to go to Cosmo Queen's house for some reason to play with her friends!" Dark Magician exclaimed as we were finally half way to Dark Sage's house on foot. I suddenly got the crazy idea of beating Dark Magician at this race by speeding ahead by air instead of on foot. Dark Magician copied me as I said, "Speaking of friends, how many do you have?" "Five?" Dark Magician said, unsure of his answer. "I win!" I yelled as I touched the ground. "No fair! I wasn't thinking!" Dark Magician said. "I'm not listening….." I said before I opened the door. Inside, Dark Sage was sitting on a chair with MOBC, DMOC, Silent Magician lv8, Magician of Faith, and four more chairs in front of him. I blushed lightly at the sight of Silent Magician lv8, but then reminded myself to hide it like I have been doing for all 16 years of my life. Everyone turned to look at Dark Magician and me. "Hi?" I greeted nervously. Was something wrong? "Please sit down," Dark Sage said wisely. Dark Sage knew everything. "Is it possible that he knows about…"I thought nervously as I sat down beside Magician of Faith and Dark Magician sat down beside me. Dark Sage started talking. "I don't suppose that any of you know why you are all here? No? Well, Magician's Valkyria here has decided to go on a journey to reunite the tribes."

* * *

**URGENT MESSAGE:** As always, sorry for my no-paragraph error, but this was made very long ago, when I didn't have this account or no that I had to write in paragraphs. So, sorry! And, please review, do my poll, or enter my contest! No one has claimed the prize yet! Whoever wins gets a cookie! And, has anyone figured out the answer to the my question to you?: How did I change my name. What happened to it? HINT: It's a rule for names that I didn't have before... Keep Calm and Keep on Reviewing. So, please make my day and review! Sorry if I'm being pushy, okay? It's just really fun to see them!


	4. Chapter 4: Team

A Magician's Journey

* * *

**Me: Thank you, Rediron101 for always reviewing for me! I know that there hasn't been 10 reviews yet, but this chapter is here to thank you for reviewing for both this and Swanna's Tear. I'll update for that soon! :) I don't own Yugioh or it's cards! They're owned by Konami!**

* * *

Chapter four: Team

* * *

**Dark Magician's P.O.V**

Is my sister… delusional? "Is that true, Sis?" I ask slowly and nervously. "Yeah, is that true?" MOBC and DMOC asked in union. "Well, actually, yes. Gagaga Girl even said that she would help me!" Valkyria admitted. "And that is why she will be arriving soon," Dark Sage said. Just as he said that, Gagaga Girl burst inside along with one of her brothers, Gagaga Magician. "That reminds me. Why are we all here?" Silent Magician asked as Gagaga Girl and Gagaga Magician sat down. "You are all here to help Magician's Valkyria on her journey. Do not worry about your siblings. They will all stay with Cosmo Queen and her friend, Copycat ," Dark Sage said although he was fully aware that almost all of the children in the village were afraid of Cosmo Queen and Copycat. "Wait, so what you are telling us is that we have to go on an impossible mission!?" Gagaga Magician questioned worriedly. "No," Dark Sage said. I and everyone else except for Dark Sage, Gagaga Girl, and Magician's Valkyria sighed in relief. "I'm saying that you will help and accompany Magician's Valkyria on an effective mission," Dark Sage said calmly. "What!?" the majority of us yelled. Please tell me that Sis hasn't made up her mind…..

**Magician's Valkyria's P.O.V**

I've made up my mind. "Please go pack your possessions that you see necessary for the journey and meet me back here in an hour," Dark Sage said. "Okay" "Sure" "Meet you there" "See you in an hour" and "Whatever" were all of the answers heard. Gagaga Girl and I met up together outside and walked over to Cosmo Queen's house to see our siblings since our brothers had promised to get things packed. We both thought that we didn't pack things that well. Cosmo Queen's home was on a steep hill. "Do you think the children will be scared that they'll have to live with Cosmo Queen for a while?" I asked. "Totally!" Gagaga Girl exclaimed as she opened the door. DMG, Gagaga Sister, Gagaga Child, Miracle Flipper, Card Ejector, and Gagaga Mancer, who had gone with them, all came running towards us. "Ok, Gagaga Girl! I helped Cosmo Queen and Copycat watch the kids! Now can I go home?" Gagaga Mancer asked. "I' sorry, Brother, but Gagaga Magician, I, and a few others have to help Magician's Valkyria! Remember her?" Gagaga Girl replied. "So I have to help watch them for as long as you're away!?" "Yeah, about it," I said as we said goodbye to everyone and walked away. We quickly got to Dark Sage's home. Everyone was waiting for us there as we joined our brothers. "This is very important. As you all know, Cosmo Queen controls all of this village's traps, and I, control all spells." Dark Sage said. Yeah, that was and is basic stuff. "I am giving you ALL the power to control both spells and traps. You must act responsibly. The spells and traps will appear in cards. Brace your minds," Dark Sage announced quite quietly as a sudden pain suddenly struck me. I felt as if lightning and thunder had clashed together, water, ice, and fire were joining in on the war. It was as if I were in the middle of them when they clashed together. Pain seared through my whole body. Although I'm pretty sure that no one outside of this home could hear it, I heard a roar of thunder, a clash of metal, the booming sound of wings, and chants of magicians. Suddenly, it all stopped. I woke up from the nightmare with everyone else. "Did you see and feel what I saw and felt with the thunder, the pain, and the odd chanting?" Magician of Faith asked. "Yes," everyone, including me, answered. "You all now have the power to control spells, and with Cosmo Queen's permission, traps. Now, show this scroll to all leaders of the tribes. Tell them what you are there for, and you will be alright," Dark Sage said as he handed Magician of Faith a scroll. "Thank you, Dark Sage," I said as we walked out of his home. On our little group went, on, and on, and on, until we reached the edge of a forest. This forest was and is our town's boundary.

* * *

Yeah, again, sorry for the short chapters and no paragraphs and every other error, but again, this was started before I knew any of that. Please review and see my poll! Thx, Rediron101!


End file.
